conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
LangNor
General information Useful phrases Below are listed some useful Norsvik words and phrases. Phonology Consonants Vowels The Following dipthongs are also used: eɪ, aɪ, aʊ, əʊ, ɪə, ɛə, ʊə, oʊ Alphabet * The letter c ''is has some variablitity in its pronouciation. ''ć ''is pronounced like ''ch ''in ''chess. ''č is pronounced like sh.'' Phonotactics Grammar {C} Word Order Word order in Norsvik is very fluid, sentences can be rearranged by following rules of congugation. Generally Norsvik follows the Subject Verb Object ''word order, but can also follow ''Verb Second and Subject Object Verb word orders. In Norsvik common form, adjectives go before the noun, as do adverbs. The sentence: "Ðos hav nein luftships" (They have no airplanes) can be reorganized to emphasis certain parts of the sentence and change the meaning slightly. "Ðos hav nein luftships" Emphasising "'They 'have no airplanes" ''"Nein luftships hav'ent ðos" Emphasising "They' have '''no airplanes" (lit: None airplanes have they)'' "Luftships ðos hav nein'" Emphasising "They' have '''no airplanes" (lit: Airplanes they have none)'' Congugation Congugation and the inflextion of verbs, adjectives and nouns in Norsvik is relatively rare. Evenso; the rules governing correct congugation and inflextion is relativly complex. Pronouns Negation There are two types of negatives in Norsvik. The 'nein' ''and the 'nei' '' classes. Nein is used to express 'nothing' and 'none'. Nei is used to express general all other cases. For example; "I have no cheese" '' would use nein for negation because 'no' in this sentence is used to express a lack of cheese: ''"Ji hav nein formajge". Another example would be:"There shall be no dancing" ''to "''Hjer ve bes '''nein' danceng"'' Verb Tenses Vocabulary Example text English original: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Nosvik translation (common form): Ðe snel brun fos spring ober ðe lauzik hund. The Sheep and the Horses' a hill, a sheep that had no wool saw horses, one of them pulling a heavy wagon, one carrying a big load, and one carrying a man quickly. The sheep said to the horses: "My heart pains me, seeing a man driving horses." The horses said: "Listen, sheep, our hearts pain us when we see this: a man, the master, makes the wool of the sheep into a warm garment for himself. And the sheep has no wool." Having heard this, the sheep fled into the plain. Ðe Skiep ent ðes Hrosses ene klyneberg, ene skiep whur havet nein wul sihtet ðes hross’s, ðosen wer ene whur wes ene stark wagon puleng, ene whur wes ene stark lydde hafeng, ent ene whur wes snel’ijg ene homme hafeng. Ðe skiep parlet a ðes hross’s: hjarte dote’je, sihteng ene homme whur es be’hafen par hross’s. Ðes hross’s parle: myne gud skiep, nos hjartes dote’ns am nost wenne nos siht ðis: ene homme, ðe mystre, whur maht’as ðes skiepen wul’s ena ene kloðe fur hymenen. Ent nue, ðe skiep hav nein wul. Haveng coutet ðats, volge’as ðe skiep ena ðe fjeld. The King and the God Once there was a king. He was childless. The king wanted a son. He asked his priest: "May a son be born to me!" The priest said to the king: "Pray to the god Werunos". The king approached the god Werunos to pray now to the god. "Hear me, father Werunos!" The god Werunos came down from heaven. "What do you want?" "I want a son." "Let this be so", said the bright god Werunos. The king's lady bore a son. Ðe Kjinn ent ði Goð En Ene aulden tyde, ðere wes ene kjinn, whur havet nein kindrs. Ene sonn, ði kjinn will’t. Hin eisket hyne presbytor: [“Kann ene sonn bes be’fatren par mei? Ðe prebytor parlet a ði kjinn:a ðe goð whur es benomn Werunos! Ði kjinn kommet a ðe goð whur es benomn Weunos a fraige nue a ðe goð. a mei, fatr Werunos! Aus himmel kommet dunne ðe goð whur wes benomn Werunos. will’st ðau?will ene sonn.ðis bes tru, parlet ðe lihtik goð whur es benomn Werunos. Ðe kjinnen dame/wif haffet ene sonn. ''' Literal translation In a time of old, there was a king who had non children. A son, the king wanted. He asked his presbyter: “Can a son ever be fathered by me?” The presbytor said to the king: “Pray to the god who is adorned with the name Werunos!” The king came to the god who is adorned with the name Werunos. “What want’st thou?”I want a son””Let that be true” Said the bright god who is adorned with the name Werunos. The king’s lady/wife carried a son. Category:Languages